Chances
by SouthernLoner
Summary: sometimes greatness is thrust upon you...that statement is more true then many would ever understand...au crossover...rating will most likely change later
1. Sneak Peek (Preview)

disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own...

Chances

On the table sat a file and the man with the patch blinked slowly before pulling it closer to read it.

"Sir?"

"I think we found the one we've been looking for...I want someone to watch every move for the next three weeks and report back daily." he ordered lifting his head. "Who better to work here then one whose been doing this since ninety three..." his words murmured to himself looking at the picture.

Phil Coulson barked. "Hanson...your new mission...your not to be seen..." he had seen the file and knew this might be a tricky and dangerous.

* * *

AN: so please let me know what you think should i continue or not? sorry tis shorts its just a preview kind of teaser


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: anything you know and recognize I don't own :( lol

Chances

Chapter One

Some choices in life aren't really choices. Its given fact. Its as simple as breathing. Its like nothing exists outside of that fact. it becomes so engrained such a part of you. You often wonder when it wasn't.

Billy Cranston smiled at his sister. "Willow your brilliant."

"Well I try." she beamed then frowned sighing and looking away. He glanced to her because both knew she didn't have to try. Never in her life did she had to try to be smart and she hated how everything seemed so easy for her. It why she was no longer in high school and instead going to college already. William Cranston himself was a smart boy but even he couldn't seem to do what she did. "I'm going to uh...go for a walk...be back later." she said walking away from the living room and out the front door. She knew inside she was different and at points it hurt.

"Back again Will?" sighed the man staring at her.

"I've got nothing better to do Sean." she said shrugging.

"Same thing as always...ill check in a little bit." she nodded and walked down the hall. Like always Sean called her parents and explained where she was though she never knew. She came in more and more as of late and he often watched her. She tried not do train or anything with her friends because she had been doing everything since she was a kid. All it took was her to see something once and she could do it perfectly. She could hear vocal sounds either animal or human and mimic them. Her family including Billy hid that fearful for what may happen to her. Watching her Sean sighed. He knew she was smart and talented girl yet she hid away. And to help he let her train herself away. He had watched her fix the computer and cash registered without breaking a sweat. Then she had turned around shocked him when he found her singing one night as she went through her katas. However around others in plain view he noticed she was silently and careful as if afraid to be noticed.

"Night Sean." she called leaving four hours later and started a steady jog home. Pausing in the kitchen she made up a small meal to eat before bed like normal.

Maria Cranston sighed. "Again?"

"I'm hungry I cant help I can eat a cow and still be hungry in an hour." she sighed. "Night mom." then left swiftly not in the mood to talk. She heard the music and trailed to it ignoring her friend though older in college who trailed after her curiously.

"Will come on can't we just go already?"

"Tonya chill." she chuckled before spotting concert and she listened intently tilting her head as she watched the figures something coming over her immediately. "Now there's something I haven't tried yet." she said simply before letting Tonya drag her to class. She began teaching herself hot to play instruments making sure to keep away from things to see it actually done because that way she had to learn how to move her muscles to do it. This was what she did when she hung out with the others so she had something they didn't do minus Kim who knew how to play guitar but she never brought it in. Country guitar electric harp anything she could get her hands on she tried to learn to play in her free time.

"Will!" laughed Kim waving to her.

She waved back. "Hey Kim...guys...what brings you here?" she settled her guitar across her lap tilting her head.

"Just wanted to visit you...you've been busy lately..."

"Yeah...schools rough but nice..." she smiled sweetly trying to hid the pain in her lie because school wasn't hard other then dealing with people four or more years her senior.

"Can you play something on there?" asked Zack excitedly.

She beamed. "I've been teaching myself some things...lets see.." she flipped the book of music notes and then began playing biting her lips as she focused on what she was doing. Things began getting better for her after that even as the school years began getting closer for her friends. She watched from the table as Jason began to train people and then Bulk and Skull came in. "Oh boy." she hopped up and went to Jason's side instantly as Billy was going to his first karate class.

"Anything you can do...I can do better..."

"Oh geez you two are going to do nothing but hurt someone and it'll most likely be yourself." she said crossing her arms.

"Sure says the little geek girl-

"This little geek girl will have a solid career before your even out of high school moron." she snarled angrily narrowing her gaze. She giggled as she watched Bulk make a fool of himself like always and when the rumbles started she felt herself growing weary.

"WILL!" she ran toward them and was knocked on her back when the rumbling jarred a chair and she yelped looking around confused and worriedly looking up at her friends all struggling to keep their balance.

* * *

Authors Note: okay so? what do you think? Now I'm not sure but over the course of this story I may have some other slight crossing over like NCIS/NCIS LA, criminals minds or something like that...not positive on that just yet...right now I'm playing by creativity alone if I can keep the juices running...reviews are very much helpful as well :D...also I'm not sure when I'm having the sneak peek come out...I think that'll be quite awhile though I may have fury trying to do that recruiting In the near future but gets turned down...any thought on any of these little ideas please let me know hope your liking it so far...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: anything you recognize...I sadly don't own...lol

Chances

Chapter Two:

Willow Cranston wasn't a fool. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put together something was going on with her friends and brother. Add on the fact if she choose she could be a scientist she began jotting notes about when they left and it took her very little more then three times for her to figure out what was happening. She said nothing and just watched failing to realize she was growing more and more quiet knowing and being untrusted irked her. Her own brother hidden things and she threw herself into school work.

Billy smiled seeing his sister home for the weekend. "Hey Will..." she waved half heartedly eyes flying across the paper in front of her. "Will?"

"Bit busy...mom and dad are out in the backyard." she said scrubbing her face violently.

He blinked before mumbling something and moving out the back door. "Is something wrong with Will?"

"She came home like that." answered Bruce his father. A scream brought them inside and she was thumping her head on the table. "Willow!" breathed the man moving to her. "Are you all right?"

"Ii have a presentation Monday I just...I need to get away from this tonight." she sighed slamming the binder closed and grabbing her shoes on her way out the door. Sean Mathews looked down to the girl in his passenger seat and then looked back to the road. "Where are we going?" she huffed normally he just let her slink to the training hall for a few hours and be done but this time he was taking her LA.

"Oh stop complaining...you'll love it..." she sighed leaning into her door. "How's school?"

"I have some big thing coming up but the damn stuff just wont work." Then clamped a hand over her mouth surprised by the langue. "I'm sorry."

"The ill effect of college life." he teased. She smiled sweetly at him as he understood that despite her best efforts her schooling was changing her. "Hey your with me its all good..."

She looked to him staring intently and he wondered what she searched for. "Why are you so good to me?"

"I see a smart talented girl whose forced to live life to the fullest at a young age..."

"So you pity me." she deadpanned looking away.

"I admire you actually..." she tensed startled. "You can do so much but your not flaunting it like everyone else...you hide it..."

"I'm afraid of will happen.." she admitted looking away. "I don't like make others feel inferior."

He glanced to her. "I understand but I also know you need something or somewhere where you can just let go...I know that's what the gym is for you..." then chuckled. "But I noticed something the other day..." she looked to him curiously then turned to the place. "My brother owns this place..."

"Its...a club." she said slowly. "Clubs have alcohol and people above the age of eighteen why are we here?"

He chuckled. "Your worrying too much...your just here to dance look." he pointed and there was a sign about eighteen and id things like that.

She pursed her lips. "I'm not eighteen-

"No but you are in college and deserve a little bit of fun my brother agreed..."

She read something in his face and she softened. "Are you...turning this into my weekly place to lurk in?"

"My brothers a good man...and I know when you come in every weekend your hurting more and more...I don't know what's going on but I do know that you cant run to my gym every night... I told my brother about this college girl who needed a safe place to let off some steam..." he grinned to her. "He agreed to make an exception based on your college id..." She mentally berated herself for the sweats sneakers and her t-shirt she had tied in a knot at her side at her waist. The sleeves were missing and she new she just looked like a street rat so to speak. the thrumming music killed her objections as she walked with her best friend toward the club.

"Hey Sean...got company tonight?"

"She ever stops by she's to be let in." said another voice. "You must be Willow...Sean's told me good things...I'm Andy."

"Hi." she offered a hand but Sean grinned seeing the glaze to her eyes knowing her weakness for music.

"Your right she's a pretty one..." he smiled to her. "Your safe here...by the end of the night my entire staff will have your back sweetie...anyone going to college like you deserves a little release..." he lead her inside. both men watched slightly amused as she relaxed a bit.

Sean looked to Andy then to her. "You okay?"

"You have...no idea what this means to me." she admitted looking to him and hugging him slightly. "Your like a big brother to me I hope you know that."

"Awe hell girl of curse I do that's why your here." he chuckled.

Andy chuckled and held something up. "Show this to staff and they got you..." he put the bracelet on. "And before you object I agree with Sean...your a kid...your in college and stressing all the time...you need somewhere safe to unwind. id rather you here all night then partying on campus and risking getting hurt." she smiled then after about an hour she wandered to the floor and closed her eyes letting the music overwhelm her.

Sean said. "Thanks for this man."

"Anyone doing that much at her age deserves this...and she got your hooked around her finger..." then noticed a dark look on his brothers face. "What's with the look?"

"She doesn't do half of the things she loves around her friends."

He shook his head incredulously. "What?"

"All she said to me whenever Ii ask is she doesn't want them to feel inferior...she's brilliant...and she wont let anyone see it..." he sighed.

Andy Mathews was surprised by how strung out his brother got speaking of the young woman. "Man this really bugs you..."

Sean sighed out. "Man I was half as smart as her in school but because i put my head in the books I was teased relentlessly...she's putting her head so far into the books...she didn't even tell her family what classes or how many classes she was taking...she only goes home on the weekends I mean hell Id have broken into tears but Willow?" he whistled. "Nah man she keeps shoving and pushing begging for more...she's learning three instruments on her own right now...three..." he shook his head.

Andy chuckled. "She really got to you..."

"I spoke to my friend Ernie...he runs the place her and her friends go...her friends are distant... even her brother...and she's shoved even more work down her throat..." the brother fell silent watching her intently almost in worry she was going to disappear before them. She did her best to not push her friends further away feeling guilt for being gone often. She showed up for parties competitions things like that and whenever else she could even if she was just the shadow on the outside of the room it seemed compared to her friends.

Jason tapped her. "You okay?"

"Huh?" came her eloquent reply fist holding her head up. Her teacher had shocked her that day stating their next assignment for science would be put around into a fair for Stark Industries and she had been sleeping maybe four hours a night as of late. "Sorry I'm just {yawn} tired." she finished sheepishly. She was watching Kim teach her dancing class including Billy making her smile fondly but still her heart was a little bitter about everything.

"Chocolate shake for the sleepy college girl." smiled Ernie putting a hand to her back ten minutes later and she fell face first onto the table out cold. The clunk to the head didn't even wake her in the slightest. "oh boy."

Trini looked at her and asked. "What happened to her?"

Zack snorted. "Probably been over studying...come on its Willow...her heads so far into books its a wonder she hasn't started speaking a foreign language." a groggy Willow heard that statement and glowered as she raised her head noticing the to go cup Ernie had given her like always and grabbed her books.

"Will what's wrong?" asked Kim frowning confused.

Billy put a hand. "Is something urgent coming up?"

"I'm beginning to know why i bother coming here at all." she deadpanned shaking her brothers hand away. "You take off no word almost all the time your secretive and your disrespectful." she slammed her books into her bag. Their eyes all widened in surprised before she turned to Zack. "And for your information i can speak over five languages including Latin." then turned on heel and stormed out thanking Ernie on her way.

A Week Later:

"There is only one student left..." said the teacher beaming before frowning concerned. "Mark where is Will?"

"Uh..." the boy looked around then paled. "Oh hell." that was when Tony Stark spotted the feminine hand by a table and they rushed to see the boy turning the young girl over. "Hey...hey wake up." he said tapping her cheek until she groaned and looked at him blinking slowly. "You okay?"

Alertness took her instantly and she gasped flinging herself to her feet. "Oh hell I am sorry Professor Synol. I apparently didn't have enough coffee this morning..."

"Are you all right Will? this is the third time this week."

"Oh yeah brilliant Professor." she smiled sweetly.

"And what do you have today?"

She rubbed her neck and inhaled. "I have to put it bluntly created a system of holograms to help design things."

Tony Stark raised a brow. "Oh? Care to show us?"

she nodded and turned to the computer she had obviously tweaked. "LIN system start up engine three ten."

"Of course Willow." then a view of an engine block was seen making Tony step closer slightly amazed. "Would you like me to high light the changes needs done?"

"No thank you." s he said sweetly before turning to her professor. "You can expand and examine certain parts of the engine block simply but uploading the core example and touching it." she began showing it.

Tony cut in. "This engine block...what type of car-

"Its uh.." she flushed. "Actually my car...my two friends bought it...it needs some work but in two years I figure hell it'll be a great car..." she cleared her throat. "Its uh...79 Pontiac Firebird." he nodded slightly. she began showing what the computer was capable hooked to a glass sheet that rested on a metal frame and it was moving the hologram.

Professor Synol smiled. "Now theoretically this is what we were speaking of?"

She tinged. "Well yes...given more time and better tech I'm sure as some point I could turn this into not just where it can be controlled by touching a pad but instead simply by hand motions into the air."

He blinked. "You mean turn any where into a place able to give holographic-

"Well anywhere hooked to the hard wire where cameras can produce the said holograms yes..." she said. "Take for instance I could theoretically if I wanted in a couple of years or less turn my entire apartment into a place where whenever I need something I could say write in thin air simply with my hands...I could design an engine in mid air around me literally be inside of my work..." then she shifted.

Tony tapped his chin and then said. "So if I asked for you to say...remodel your car in front of me?"

"LIN bring up the outside specs for my car."

"is this all for now?"

"Yes..." she said before speaking to Tony. "this is what the car looks like now...given time patience and money..." she began moving things around. "I intend to swift the interior out." she flung the seats into a tiny looking trash can like one would on a desk top computer screen. "The hood is being changed out. The entire engine is being torn apart cleaned what cant be used will be replaced brand new." she continued moving her hands as she spoke. AS she finished saying everything the new specs were changed.

'LIN' spoke. "With these new changes the car will look like it was fresh off the press."

"And the voice?" inquired both the professor and Tony curious.

She flushed. "LIN...uh..she's not part of this." she admitted. "LIN is my computer..."

"Your computer talks?"

"it does now." she admitted chuckling softly. "LIN is a Learning Intelligence Network. Basically she's my brain put into a computer..." she joked.

"Well done Will." smiled the professor patting her shoulder.

"Good work." grinned Tony but his mind was reeling as he walked away. "How old is she?"

"She's fourteen and already top of her class since she started this past spring." then glanced back tightly. "I'm worried about her if I may say so."

"How so?"

"When she said that computers like her brain she wasn't kidding." Tony paused at that curiously looking back as she leaned on the table head dropped. Where they stood they were close as Mark walked to her.

"I think he liked your work-

"That's not why I'm here..." she deadpanned.

"Then why are you here? I mean hell half of us...look at what we have...you have a thing some of us would only dream of..." she hesitated on her answer and looked to the computer unwilling to say because she didn't want to sit in an empty house all day. "Well?" he asked tilting his head.

"I'm here to do something worth while..." she said at last.

He snorted. "And you stick your nose in a book all day long... your taking what? Triple the amount of classes-

"Shut up." she deadpanned. "I mean god does it matter? its my life what I do or don't do isn't your concern so I prefer sticking my head in my books you don't like it tough get out of my face." she said agitated that just because he was older he thought what he said mattered the nineteen year old was only one of the people who tended to tease or try picking her apart.

"Hey I'm just trying to get your to live a little...I mean your only fourteen do you really want to be all work and no play?" he smirked a bit. "Come on we're having a party in my dorm tonight...your more then welcome to come.."

"I'm busy."

"You always say that-

Sean came in at that point. "Will you ready to head out?"

Her eyes lit up. "If you bribe me with coffee and bagels." she said tilting her head up at him.

He raised a brow. "Did you pass out again?" he asked concerned.

She flushed. "Oh come on its not that-

"You fell asleep under the Firebird yesterday so yes it is..." he huffed. "How did it go?"

"Went fine yeesh I think you were more excited for this then I was." she said packing her equipment away.

"Come on...club opens in ten..." she looked and noticed it was later then she thought.

She turned to him. "I can't go like this!" she tried to shake her head-

"Please the first time you went you were in sweats a shirt three times too big cut off sleeves and tied at the waist with sneakers and a messy bun." he retorted. "You look fine." she wore a purple lace top over a white tube top and black form fitting pants with flat gray suede knee high boots over the top. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Damn it." she cursed and did a split grabbing her bag and standing in seconds shouldering it. "You guys are so mean." she joked.

"Yeah real bullies come on." he draped his arm over her shoulder. "A night of fun is on the way your on vacation-

"Yippee vacation fro me means Ben and Jerry my couch and a load of books..."

He raised a brow. "Now what are you learning?"

She bit her lip. "Russian." she said finally at his probing look. "And I may also be learning the flute...and...I'm dabbling in something else..."

"Wouldn't happen to do with your rather exotic style as of late is it?" she grinned impishly. "Thoughts so. Come on lets go unwind I had a rather...loud bunch today." she laughed letting him lead her out. She laughed as Sean danced with her for a slow song something she found he did or Andy and she rather appreciated. She yawned leaning into him eyes closing as she swayed with him. Andy looked at the girl using him for a pillow and brushed her hair back sighing out. When he and Sean found out she had signed up for another college they had been concerned and rightfully so. Between college and whatever she did in her free time when she wasn't here was tiring her out drastically.

The following day she watched the male in green warming up for his match. "He's cute." she almost snorted but held it in not just because Kim was her friend but she also didn't want her milkshake coming out her nose.

Jason noticed the look and smiled slightly to her since she blew up he realized she was distant and couldn't figure out why. "You okay?"

"I almost shot milkshake out my nose." she breathed eyes dancing slightly as everything seemed normal with them all.

"Thanks man you too..."

She smiled softly to him. "That's was amazing..." he grinned again before moving away and Jason shot her a surprised look. "What?" then turned and wandered off.

Spotting the new guy walking through the park she shot to her feet and rushed after him. "Oh hi your the girl from the center..."

"I'm Willow...and your Tommy right?"

"Good memory."

"Sadly." she said scrunching her face a bit before asking. "Mind if I join you?"

"No of course not...you lived her long?"

"Yeah..." she shrugged but a memory made her pause before shaking it away.

"You okay?"

She beamed up to him. "Yeah...I'm more excited to know about you... you were really good last night..." she said hugging her middle a bit in her off the shoulder lace shoulder length dress that was over a dark stormy gray halter to dress that went mid thigh.

"Well thanks...how come I never see you at school?"

"I'm on vacation from college actually." seeing his look she huffed a bit. "Yeah I know fourteen in college yay..." she joked smiling sweetly.

"Whoa!" he cried. "What's going on?"

She stared at them surprised. "I don't know." then began attacking her dress not hindering her in anyway she felt her bangs blue back and looked up.

"Tommy! WILLOW! I HAVE CHOSEN YOU BOTH FOR MY NEW RANGERS!" horror filled her face and she looked to Tommy for a fraction before both were gone as if they were never there.

Jason looked to the viewing globe and felt like his stomach was no longer in him. "No..." Tommy and Willow stood on the screen as the green and gray rangers. All of them startled and exchanging looks before turning to Billy concerned for him.

"This...is most informative." he murmured weakly feeling like the world ended right there. The one thing that got him is he knew what he was feeling was at least a dozen times worse for her when she realized she was used against her will as she was.

* * *

Author Notes: okay so? going to be more ranger involvement now that she is one :D...and I have no idea if my other ideas are going in but I am going to ad a touch to her back ground on why she's different...she's obviously not a normal human so that's just a hint...if bringing in some other agencies is something that interests anyone let me know please...also might have x-men at least in mention in here...


	4. Chapter 3 (Reposted)

Disclaimer: anything you know I don't recognize...

Chances (REPOSTED)

Chapter Three:

Kimberly Hart spotted Tommy and shockingly even Willow who was spotting him and walked over instantly.

"I know you two are the evil rangers..."

Willow smirked. "Wow and to think I knew about you guys from the start." Kim looked surprised and slightly heart broken.

"Well Pink Ranger...you should know...you and the other rangers...will soon be destroyed..." Kim took half a step back when both their eyes glowed their respective colors before they walked out without looking back.

"Tommy!" barked Willow and back flipped in front of him to redirect an attack and suddenly the team felt like they were seeing a side to the girl they never knew minus Billy. Billy fired at her staff and she screamed out grabbing her head while beside her Tommy dropped as Jason destroyed the sword.

"Willow!" Billy ran to her instantly. "Willow?" she looked at him with a look that made his heart freeze. "Willow?" he tried again. She turned away instantly and before throwing up. She didn't say anything as she stood in the command center a quivering mess.

"What about you Willow? I mean I know your busy but-

"I want to go home okay that's what I want." she deadpanned. "I can't do this right now." she took off the next week of school and remained in her small apartment throwing up. Professor Synol frowned watching his best student bags under her eyes and looking like walking death but she continued doing her work as if nothing was wrong. Tony Stark would be there to state who out of the science fair won to get an internship at his company and he worried the girl wouldn't last to know what he already knew. Tommy Oliver worried about the girl he connected with on a deep level when she wasn't seen or heard from so after a battle he left silently from Ernie's to go to her.

"Will?" he called spotting the familiar gray and purple clad girl though he noticed her baggy sweat was gray and her leggings purple all in all it didn't look like the girl he knew. Tony Stark looked over from where he stood an spotted the male in green.

"Tommy?" she said rising carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried...you don't look so good."

"I'm okay..." she lied.

He raised a brow. "Want to try that one again with feeling?" Finally she couldn't hold back her bile and bolted for trash can. "WILL!" he ran to her and caught her as she almost collapsed her legs giving out and he felt her pulse. "Oh god..." she stared glazed up at him before passing out. "Someone call an ambulance!" he called to everyone staring. Tommy stood with Billy and her parents who arrived only an couple hours after her being admitted while her professor stood with Tommy and Tony Stark even was there.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cranston..."

"Speak freely." said Bruce Cranston seriously.

"Willow malnourished...but not for lack of trying." he quickly reassured seeing their looks.

Marie frowned. "What does that mean exactly?"

"She's been eating but its obviously not staying down." sighed the doctor.

Synol frowned darkly. "I noticed she's been less likely to speak unless needed and she talks softly...well more then normal..."

"And you are?"

"Her school professor...I'm the none who called or an ambulance..." he supplied.

"Well like I said she's been trying to eat...but its not staying down...would anyone know how long this has been happening?"

Tommy looked to Billy the look not going unnoticed as Tommy said. "I think almost two weeks...it would explain why she wasn't coming home as often as normal." he said seemingly to the doctor but Billy too.

Billy frowned. "That does seem like an adequate answer..."

Marie covered her face. "My poor baby girl."

Bruce rubbed her back. "I don't understand...what would be causing this?"

"She seems perfectly healthy...but I noticed something when she was sleeping earlier...her brain waves spiked...as if she was awake so I'm guessing something in her head so to speak has been getting her." Tommy felt Billy tense and wondered drastically about it. "She's awake though and normally I'd say one or two but given the case I think anything good might be just what she needs." then walked down the hall. "Willow?"

She peeked over. "Doctor."

He smiled. "You have some company." she looked to behind him as they filed in and smiled tightly more real upon seeing Tommy though.

He looked to her moving to her side. "You gave me a scare out there..."

She flinched slightly. "Sorry about that..."

"How do you feel Will?" asked Synol.

"I'm okay I think." she shrugged.

"Well Ill check in later I should get back...take care of yourself..." she nodded watching him leave and the doctor stepped out as well giving a look of bafflement to Tony who put a finger to his lips with a wink.

"What happened?" asked Bruce frowning in concern. "If you were sick you should have come home..." he said a bit tightly. Tony wonder what it meant about coming home knowing the girl was young. "Willow I asked you a question-

"I don't know okay?!" she snapped angrily. "If you just came here to give me a lecture on what's good for me then leave." she stared at him defiantly. "I'm done hearing what's best for me from you." his eyes and his wives widened in shock. "It'll be good to get some college in right now...its perfect go to college and make a career..." flashes of a cage came to her and she flinched violently heart almost freezing in fear as she shook her head hard. "Does anyone even care what I want anymore?!" she snapped giving a look to even her brother. "Does anyone bother asking me about school? Does anyone bother to come here? No its all bout you and yours lives well I'm not in the mood to hear about it. I want to keep my own food down and not wonder if I'll get a half hour of sleep a night because I cant stop the nightmares. I don't need you coming in here treating me a like a child!" she roared eyes blazing.

"You are a child!" deadpanned her mother in return. Normally she wouldn't but then their whole family was soft spoken but most of that was due to the young woman anyway.

"I haven't been a child since I was seven!" she snarled back angrily eyes narrowed. Silence reigned until she spoke again. "I most definitely am not a child if I'm working for my money paying my own bills going to college and living alone. I'm done." she said in a strange tone. "I can't do this... can't pretend I'm okay putting everything on hold because your afraid...I am who I am and if you cant accept that then that's your problem..." they hugged each other as realization came to them making them inhale. "Its killing me inside and I'm done...you need to leave..." she rasped and they left.

Billy blinked before coming to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She narrowed her gaze on him angrily. "Oh don't play the holier than thou attitude with me!" she barked. "I know Kim told you what I said and I meant everything I said. None of you trust me so why in the hell should I trust any of you?!" she shook her head angrily. "I don't...I don't trust any of you.. you lied and thought I was foolish enough not to figure it out?!" she shook her head angrily. "After everything I'd been through you didn't trust me with keeping something like that to myself? Well to hell with you all! Get out." she snapped before the second he was out the door bolting to the bathroom Tommy on her heels to hold her hair back. "I'm sorry..." she gasped to him without turning.

He frowned. "No...don't be...don't ever be sorry for how you feel..." one shaky steps she was helped back into bed and she looked at him. "What?"

"You didn't deserve to hear me blowing up at them.."

He frowned to her. "What did you mean...about everything-

"Something happened when I was yougner...my family hasn't been the same since." she shrugged half heartedly. "And I took the brunt..." she swallowed. "You don't have to-

"I already called my parents and told them Id like to stay with you...if you don't mind."

"Nah...it would be good to have some company..."

"Well I can give you some good news." said Tony moving forward suddenly. "Welcome to Stark Industries." she blinked wide eyed.

"Wait...I...I won the fair?"

"Yes...you start internship as soon as your graduate."

"That's...that's three weeks." she almost squeaked knowing because of her grades and how fast she was able to comprehend was the only reason she was finishing college already.

He smiled widely. "Yeah well Id be a fool not to grab you now... Ill check in on you in a few weeks..." he winked wandering out.

Tommy smiled. "You okay?"

"Okay? I'm...I'm great...given the fact I cant keep food in my stomach and I'm in the hospital." she gave a goofy smile.

Billy told the others about her anger in the command center and Jason blinked. "What?"

"She can't be serious." said Zack incredulously. "She's one of us she has to understand the risks and why we didn't tell her..."

Trini frowned. "Why would she think we don't care?"

Kim paused. "Is there something we missed?"

Billy sighed. "She's good at keeping secrets..."

Jason frowned. "This about those shocking skills she showed out there?"

Billy nodded but Zordon spoke. "I believe that there is much to Willow that none of us know or understand and it will take time to get that trust needed to know what she is capable..." Tommy convinced her to come home when she could and it didn't take long to agree to who she saw as her best friend.

She leaned over them and raised a brow. "The only way this work is if you two get your heads together in the game..." then pursed her lips a bit knowing most times Tommy related to her because of everything that had happened. "Tommy...I get it he's male but if you have to picture him in purple and gray do it..." he looked at her incredulously for a second before it clicked what she meant. "This is a partnership...you guys have to work together to get it done. Then she slowly smirked chuckling softly. "Get up." she shucked her sweater and threw her hair back into a swift French braid. "Come on..." then began fighting them making both start working together but often enough end up fighting each other when she ducked out of a swing and it hit the other and vice versa. She didn't put too much trust into the team but she did agree to work with them.

She tensed watching the boys and Zordon spoke up. "They will be fine-

"Not if their egos keep getting in the way." she grumbled before her pager went off it was Tony and she cursed. "Time for work" then left.

"Took you a bit."

"Please I'm a teenager get over it." she joked before getting right back to work on their latest project she was happy that Tony never asked where she went just let her be because he often got in the mood to do something random. She laughed clapping and whistling loudly before she launched at Jason and Tommy happily hugging them and she pulled back a bit. "That was amazing you guys...see what you can accomplish when you work together?" they grinned back at her and she began laughing as they tickled her. She turned around and tried to see the back of her outfit to zip it up and she was failing.

"Hey you still here?" she snapped her head up to Tony.

"Well I'm trying to leave." she grunted she had been working with him when she remembered what tonight was and so she rushed to get dressed.

"Need help?"

"I cant zip it." she said huffing as she turned pulling her hair. She was going as Wonder Woman complete with wash out black hair color.

He walked up and took note of the scars she was going to be covering with the outfit and hid a frown zipping it up. "Its a nice choice..."

"Thanks, time to go." she got outside and took off instantly teleporting to outside the of the youth center and she bounced inside instantly happily greeting the team before she grabbed Jason in a hug from behind. "Hey you look like your having fun." she laughed moving to his side and hugging Zack. Their relationships were repaired for the most part but still only Billy knew about her accident. She turned to Tommy and screamed reflexively stumbling back gasping. "DAMN IT!" she gasped. "Don't do that!"

"What did I do?" he asked Jason as she stormed away for something to drink.

Jason chuckled. "Rita's monster went straight for her...take a guess..." Tommy flinched knowing how she felt about that and went to fix things with her not seeing the confused look his friends gave as he went to her.

She turned to him. "Its okay I just...it was a surprise.."

"Yeah but I didn't think about it and I should have...sorry."

"Yeah..." she rubbed his arm. "I'm okay..."

He tilted his head. "Are you?"

"Yeah... uh...had another nightmare but um...its getting better...not great...but better..."

He nodded and hugged her a bit. "Come on." they laughed on their way back to their friends talking and joking playing off her little freak out. Tommy frowned. "Where's Willow?" Willow shivered and suddenly before her was a face she would never forget making her scream terrified and scramble back after falling onto her bum.

Goldar laughed. "Haha puny little ranger..."

Tommy went to grab her and fell through her. "Willow!" she turned to him eyes frantic and scared out of her mind. "Willow look at me your stronger then anything your here right now... its not real!"

Trini cried out for the little guy and said. "She's disappearing."

Goldar snarled. "Your as bad as him...you did what he did...hurt people..."

Willow froze as his words registered and she suddenly felt an anger unlike anything else overcome her. "No I'm not." then let loose an ear splitting scream panting as she came back to herself pushing the illusions from her head violently and she felt Tommy brushing a hand through her hair repeatedly. "I'm not..." she gasped looking to him. "I'm not..."

"Not what?"

"I'm not him...I'm not..." she curled up and her best friend cursed mentally hugging her to him looking to Billy who understood the words and flinched looking away. She dropped her head down closing her eyes trying to remember when she slept a full night before she lifted her head blinking rapidly.

Calling her Tommy said instantly when she picked it up. "I know your trying to relax today but could you do me a favor and come to the school?"

"Can I ask {yawn} for what?"

"Uh...a karate commercial?" she bolted upright and cursed forgetting she was under a car and clutched her head whimpering.

"Give me ten." she said seriously and got up moving about swiftly not bothering with any more then throwing her sweater on and disappearing knowing Tony was at the office.

The following day she and Tommy were on the news and her eyes widened in shock she hadn't expected that honestly but he hugged her and thanked her both laughing at Bulks poor attempt of karate making her bust into a fit of giggles burrowing into Jason's shoulder trying to stunt the fit. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she giggled again then looked to Jason curious about the look. "Why?"

"Tommy said when he called you kind of hit something and cursed..."

"Oh I sat up and forgot I was under a car." she shrugged. Tommy caught her and she powered down to vomit roughly.

"Zordon what's happening to them?" Tommy looked to her instantly and she looked about to fall on her ass again.

"Their powers are being drawn out." Willow sighed softly going to find Jason knowing he would be killing himself over their loss of powers. She walked to him and put a hand on his back silently waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry-

She sighed going around to the front of him. "We're okay...we're alive which could be something that wasn't true..." she bit her lip hard. "I know things have been different but I'm still Willow...still the same girl I always have been...you can tell me anything..." she swatted his arm. "And I mean anything..."

He watched her for a long minute. "You've been gone-

"I do work for Stark industries..."

"Yeah heard about school...you sad about it?"

"Kind of...but not at the same point..." she admitted.

He chuckled. "Oh?"

"I can do more faster...I guess that means...I can do absolutely anything I want..." she paused face falling. "Almost anything..."

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed "There's still one thing I'll never get to do..."

He raised a brow. "And what's that?"

"Erase the memories." she looked to him and smiled weakly. "We're okay...give us time to adjust and we'll be perfect..."

He caught her hand. "You going to be okay?"

She turned to him and said. "Ill be okay...uh Mr. Stark has me going with him to some big thing in London so I should go..." she smiled tightly to him. "Its not your fault..."

"Yes it is..."

"Oh Jase shut up." she scolded playfully. "You can't save everyone...and like Zordon says... everything happens as it should..."

"You really believe that?"

"I believe I was born how I am for a reason...to do great things and I think...I think that in the end is why I tried out for the fair. "Mr. Stark is an amazing man and his father just as great... I believe in what they do...I like being apart of something that makes everything worthwhile... all the sacrifices and the pain...to know I can look back and realize that the pain I go through being who and what I am...it'll be something good..."

He frowned softly before embracing her. "You can tell me anything too you know?"

"Not always." she said softly. "But thanks..."

"What does that mean?" flash hit her and she smiled softly. "Hey...what-

"It just means that I don't think you want to hear my thoughts..."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't think you want to hear that my employer is good looking." he froze at that and she giggled. "I gotta go." she kissed his cheek on impulse then got into the car where Happy was waiting for her to take her to the airport.

Tony Stark smiled before looking to where he cameras shot next and found his protégé getting out of the car in a gorgeous evening gown blinking rapidly at the flashes. "You all right?"

"Is it always like this?" she almost felt choked.

"Yes... but you do look amazing." he added coming to her side smiling widely at the cameras. The butterfly look she had going was eyes capturing along with the gown she was wearing. He had even bought her a purple butterfly set matching necklace and earring with a bracelet and ring set. Her hair was hooked over her left shoulder while a set of three butterfly hair combs kept it there as she had soft ringlets down her body with sparkles and hair jewelry through it.

Purple sparkling eye shadows drew attention along with the lip sick as she spoke to the man. "Actually that fact is proven false..."

"Oh really? And who would you be?" he smiled at her.

She pursed her lips and Tony spoke. "This is my protégé Willow."

"Protégé?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"Well I've been learning just as much form her as she has me..."

She looked around cautiously since loosing her powers she felt heartbroken like part of her heart was taken and she pitied Tommy knowing he had power but it would soon be gone hurt worse then having none she supposed. "So Willow...what's your shtick?"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused and blinking at the man.

He raised superior brow. "What got you on the radar?"

"I made a holographic system, that I could put through my apartment and control if through my learning intelligence network sot hat anything in my home could be used by specialized cameras that track my movement and in turn move the hologram." his jaw fell and Tony smirked a bit. "With this computer I can essentially turn my home into one huge computer at a split second without needing to wait around and it also means I will use less paper to do what I need to do every day in turn that saves trees and creates more oxygen for the earth." she said as if she hadn't noticed the complete surprise across the groups faces.

"What a doll Tony where did you pick her up an orphanage?"

"Actually I have a twin and two parents." she deadpanned. "I'm right in front of you and I can hear perfectly well thank you very much so do well to speak to me when your questioning about me." she snapped. "If you have to know I was going to UCLA and won the science fair that led to my internship at Stark Industries so no he didn't pick me out of an orphanage. Now if you don't mind...Mr. Stark if you could excuse me for a moment." she breezed through the crowd into the bathroom letting her head drop back against the door.

A whistle left the man. "A spitfire...she's what turner?"

"No she's fourteen." they snapped their heads to him and he was smirking. "And spitfire doesn't cover it.." he said seriously. "She's good...real good...talented and lets just say when she turns of age I pity poor the poor son of a bitch to break her heart." she breezed back to his side and he smiled at her. "You all good?"

"Think it was the pot of coffee on the plane." she joked somewhat seriously.

He nodded. "Yeah did you drink a lot of coffee..."

"I live of coffee I went to college remember?" she smirked softly.

"Yeah...yeah hard to forget the frat boy..."

She nodded then looked around. "So out of curiosity am I supposed to stand here and look like a butterfly doll?"

He chuckled. "What would you like to do?"

"Not stand here." she replied smoothly looking to him.

"Want a drink?"

"Still only fourteen." she snorted then chuckled. "But I could do some dancing..."

He smiled widely. "Well the lady asks." she smiled sweetly. "Can you even dance?" he wondered allowed.

She laughed full heartedly. "There is a million and one things imaginable and universe only knows how many unimaginable things you don't know about me."

"Good point." then led her onto the floor for a slower song. "You all right?"

"I'm..." she paused. "Not much of a crowd person and honestly I'm tired of people asking me stupid questions or plain old talking like I'm not here..."

He chuckled. "Well you drew quite the crowd tonight..." she glanced about noticing the eyes.

"You mean you drew a crowd..."

"You know your acting more cynical then ever tonight...you sure your okay-

"Okay no one here keeps any type of conversation that I care to listen to minus you." she said seriously looking at him. "If I hear one more comment about how I should be built like a damn Barbie doll Ill scream."

He frowned angrily at that. "What? Who said that?"

"Uh I don't know half the women in here like I cant hear. Okay even my twin is built like an athlete but me? No I get some random freak dwarf gene thing going on." she looked away knowing inside she shouldn't be ashamed of it but it was hard to feel comfortable in a room like this.

Seeing her look he said. "Your not...ashamed of who-

"No I'm not but I'm not comfortable..." she sighed and took a deep breath. "I got to the youth center and I love it no one says anything expects anything...I got to the club and its not about what I wear or how I look its about how I dance and that's enough for them to just admire that...but here...I'm dressed up like a pretty doll but its not enough for them...I have to be the Barbie not just look like one..."

"Well you are better then any Barbie doll I've ever heard of." he smiled widely.

She raised a brow sighing out. "Your incorrigible." she pasted a fake smile upon her face as he made her wander around.

Tony watched her over the days curious about her but never speaking up about his curiosity. "You watch what your doing" he snapped to the machine. He noticed she was a hard worker despite school and everything and still made time for her family and friends.

"Bye Tony!" she only called him Tony alone but he didn't minds much and instead thrived on it. Jason smiled around his breather at her and she gave a thumbs up all to happy for scuba diving the opposite of her brother who was afraid of fish. Hearing the sound she looked to them and waved their concern away however once gone she felt her heart clench. The young woman a great actress pushed it away and hurried to put the stuff where it belonged and get back to work or at least back to her apartment. French braiding her hair from the front of her forehead to the back of her neck letting the rest naturally curl down her back.

Four Hours Later:

Sean Mathews Marine and gym owner groaned slightly looking around the hospital room still out of it.

"Mr. Mathews...your safe now..."

"No...Will...where...where is she?"

"You have some visitors I'll see what I can find out for you okay?" she sighed softly walking out and she said to the doctor who was speaking to two elder males. "Doctor...he's awake...and somewhat lucid..."

"Somewhat?" he asked back confused.

"He's asking for someone called Will."

Andy shot up. "She wasn't brought in with him?"

"And Will is?"

"Me." came a reply.

"WILL!" cried Andy rushing to her. "Oh god...what...what happened?"

She flinched with a grimace. "I...I don't remember much...but uh- she was cut off when cops brought in some stretchers with some men on them.

"Miss your in good hands for now we'll get your side shortly?" she swallowed and nodded before flinching as the last one jerked toward her and Andy tucked her to his side.

"Your okay..." he cooed lightly tenderly touching her head but she yelped yanking away a blurry flash of hitting a wall coming to her once more. "Oh sweetie what did they do to you..."

"Where...where's Sean?" she asked suddenly. "He...he wasn't with me where..." she began panicking eyes widening.

"He's stable..." said Andy softly. "You need to breath sweetie...just breath..."

"But he's okay?" she looked to the doctor for confirmation.

The doctor seeing who the young woman was understood how deep this could go. "Hello Willow...Sean is stable...he's fine...but we should-

"I need to see for myself...please?"

"All right...you all follow me." he gestured to the two other men as Andy led her toward the room where Sean was being kept.

"Willow!" he gasped sitting up with a grunt.

She bolted to him pain etched on her face. "Don't get up you stubborn fool." she said seriously pushing on his shoulder until he was back against the pillow.

"Your hurt-

She almost bit her swollen lip but refrained feeling the tugging. "I...I don't really remember much...but your the one in the hospital bed..." she said changing tones to worried.

He narrowed his gaze. "Don't do that...don't you dare make everything about this about someone else...doc please talk some sense into-

"Don't worry son I'm getting someone to take care of her she asked to see you first..." chuckled the doctor. "And I learned it was best just do...roll with it as it were..."

Andy looked at him. "Ill stay with her bro..."

"But-

"No buts." said Sean firmly. "Go get checked out okay?" he lifted her head a bit. "Need to know your okay..."

"Ill be back when I'm done." she said and kissed his cheek. "Don't be stubborn."

"Sure." he chuckled softly and Andy led her out with the nurses. "So how bad am I doc?"

"Your okay...her on the other hand." he sighed. "We both know-

"She's as stubborn as a mule." he replied tartly. "Doc..." he sighed. "Just...I need to know she's okay...please..."

"I'll do my best...these men need to talk to you okay?"

"Sure..." then watched the doctor leave.

"NCIS." said the one. "Agent Franks."

"Agent Gibbs."

"What can I do for you?"

"Your a marine...you were last seen in DC heading out here but when your brother called..."

He nodded. "Yeah I get it..." then added. "I was at my brother club...left...some guys jumped us...and by us I mean myself and Will...I was taking her home."

"All right...and these guys..."

"Their guys my brothers kicked out for harassing the girls that work there and Will herself."

"So its safe to say she was the target?" asked Gibbs raising a brow.

"I wouldn't doubt it...she's one hell of a girl." he said seriously.

Andy walked in in a flurry. "She has a concussion to start." he said without preamble. "The doctor just took her to surgery."

Sean bolted forward. "What?!"

"Some broken ribs some rocks were ground into her and their removing them..." he shook his head hard. "Man they messed her up..."

"How bad?"

"Doc went in with her...I don't know much more then that..."

Sean pursed his lips. "All this because she wouldn't give them what they wanted and defended the girls..."

"Not quite." deadpanned Andy before scrubbing a hand over his face. "The cops found its a little deeper then that."

"Don't say it-

"Found a paper clipping about Tony Starks, protégé. One Willow Cranston." he said ignoring his brothers words.

"This is ridiculous."

"You know it and I know it..." he sighed softly. "Just focus on getting better-

"Getting better? Andy this is where I get up and beat the living-

"Hey!" he snapped. "I'm not asking for me. If it were me I be right with you digging their graves but this is for her..." Sean froze at that. "Do you really want to put her through that bro? I know I don't." he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Your right...I just...she was so banged up."

"Yeah...well you should see them." he smirked in reply. "Guess you teaching her Marine did he good." he walked to his side.

"So your telling us this group of guys attacked you for being with her and they wanted her?"

"Yes." said the brothers. "She's well known."

Andy snapped his fingers. "Ah here's a pic..."

Sean smirked. "Told you, you were a softly..."

"Its a nice picture." he defended holding out the smaller picture of her with Tony from the gala from a tabloid. She was smiling as she stood beside him half turned as her arms were around him one hand clutching his coat on his left side her other by her cheek on his stomach. Tony had a hand on her upper back and one on her forearm of the hand on his stomach both wearing a matching smile.

"When was this taken?"

"Last Week. Some gala in London..."

"We need to speak to the other women those men attacked."

"Their at work. John my bouncer is watching the club..." then looked to Sean. "Ill take them over while you rest.."

"Okay...and Andy? Tell them I said thanks...for looking out for her."

Andy paused. "Sean...Willow defended them not the other way around."

He raised a brow. "What?"

"The guys were razzing Tessa and Crystal...Willow didn't take kindly to it and stepped in..."

"Sounds like her...still...they didn't just bolt and leave her so tell them thanks.

"Will do." then walked out with NCIS. "Josh, Tessa and Crystal in?"

"Yeah...Ill send them in." he added and Andy nodded leading the men to his office.

"How old is the girl?"

"She's turning fifteen in April." he replied smoothly sitting.

"And you let a fifteen year old-

"I let a college graduate Stark Industries employee and full time college student into my club yes." he said seriously.

"Repeat that again?"

"Willow has already graduate college once she's returned and she is a Stark Industries employee to boot...she lives alone Id rather her come here unwind where myself and my people can watch out then risk her making friends with a crowd of frat boys..."

"How does a fourteen year old-

"She went to college and couldn't take the time to always go back to her parents...so that's where the apartment came in. My brothers been keeping an eye on her for a long time...before she started college she's come to his gym and bust it up for hours...so when she's in LA she comes here...and when she's done for the night I have Josh watch the place and take her home."

"But not tonight?" asked Gibbs raising a brow lips tight.

"No...my brother just got back from a tour...he spent the night with her...dancing or having a good time...by the time she was ready to go which was early due to her busy day scuba diving... he was taking her home and going to crash at hers for the night..."

"And a grown man with a fourteen year old doesn't bother you?"

"First." he said standing angrily. "My brother is a good man. Second he is a marine and nothing will break that honor...thirdly he loves that girl like a sister and so do I." the NCIS exchanged looks. "Every time my brother spoke of her before I met her it was a side of him I never saw... but when he brought her here for the first time...i could see just how much he cared about her... he would never hurt her..."

"How can you be sure? These things can change in a split-

"because I know my brother and I know that girl." he said. "When you spend you entire life hiding everything you are because you don't want to be the freak...the second someone gives you that chance...its like giving beer to an alcoholic...your their best friend for life...her face when she realized she was being let to come here and wind down..." he face softened remembering the look. "It was like someone gave her the heart of the ocean..."

Mike spoke. "Why would she have to hide?"

"She's smart...smarter then her friends even her brother...anything her friends could do she can do better...gymnastics...dancer...martial arts...because of that..."

Gibbs finished. "Because of that she never did it around them..."

"Exactly..." he swallowed. "Before the girls get here...Willows an amazing young woman...she's the little sister me and Sean always wanted...she always wants to do more...she's always pushing... never stopping...always making time for everything and everyone.."

"Like?"

"Volunteer work...local shelters..."

"Andy...you wanted to see us?"

"Yes...these men are here to ask about the issue earlier..."

"You mean the drunks?"

"Yes..."

"There's nothing really to say...they were drunk they started groping and grinding on us and Willow told them to leave us alone or get out and one grabbed her just before Josh came over..." said Crystal shifting her weight.

Tess paled. "Oh god is Willow okay?"

"I thought Sean took her home? Are they okay?"

"Their both in the hospital." deadpanned Gibbs.

"No." both clasped a hand to their mouth.

"Yes...by the same guys..." it took only a few more minutes for the agents to get all they needed and return to the hospital. Tommy kept her informed of the battles and what was happening simply because despite her loosing her powers she was still connected to the rangers. So when he explained about the power boost he didn't want her upset and she shrugged it off saying everything happened for a reason then stating she had to get to work.

April 1:

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't need to go any where..." she shrugged still working on her car not caring it was her birthday. "This is fine by me..."

"Nope come on." he dragged her out and the next thing she was aware she was being fitting into a beautiful dress and on a jet to Germany. "So?"

"So I'm a pretty doll again..."

"Your a gorgeous butterfly now stop fussing.." she paused glancing to him before he realized he had said that. "What?" he smirked. "You do..." many were surprised when the young woman didn't request a translator for those few who spoke strictly Germany but instead spoke it fluently.

"Stark my boy...that ones a keeper..."

"I know..."

A Couple of Weeks Later:

She watched Jason and Tommy training the women about two heads being better then one as she sipped a banana smoothie.

"Hey Will...how are you?"

"I'm good Ernie..."

"Saw the tabloid this morning..."

She frowned. "What?"

Ernie se the tabloid down. "You didn't know?"

She looked at it and then found the article reading through it fast. "You mind if I borrow this?"

"No...hey where you going?" he asked as she ran out.

"MOM! Dad!" she barked after opening the front door.

"In here..." she saw them hovering over a tabloid.

"What is this all about? Your talking to the press about me? And stupidity at that?"

"We just answered what they asked us when they came looking..."

She flipped it open and read. "Willow has always been a smart child we just never realized how lonely her brains could make her to seek out such a character as Tony Stark." she looked at them angrily. "It wasn't being lonely that made me turn to Tony. And while we're on the subject here." she tossed a folder over. "I get it your a third as smart as me and not half as smart as Billy but you can play and smile an we can defend you until we're blue in the face but your done living through us..." she returned to the youth center a weight off her chest and she smile to her friends easily handing Ernie his tabloid back. The only thing she hated about being home as often as she was since getting hurt was being left looking like an idiot when the others left.

"Your back here earlier then Ii expected...figured you wouldn't-

"I just want to get back to work Tony...I can't stand sitting around doing nothing..."

"Well all right lets get to it then." he clapped jovially and they began going at it. She noticed the tabloid was open on his work station but said nothing.

* * *

Authors Note: now I'm not sure which relationship ways I'm going yet if any ideas feel free to pm me...this entire thing is all touch and go...hope I'm leaving enough mystery in this to keep it interesting...LOL hope to update again soon...willows first gala outfit on profile...okay so reposted I didn't like how it turned out last time...hope this is liked and I will update a new chapter later this week thanks all please leave a review...


End file.
